


Naming Lore

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: The worlds of Rieze Maxia and Elympios have various traditions regarding names.





	Naming Lore

**Author's Note:**

> The names used in this article will be the original Japanese ones, as the localization changing some names sometimes made the references disappear. In such cases, the localized name will be given next to the original name.

**Names Based on Spirit Lore**  
  
In the past, there used to be a number of words used to communicate with spirits. Some of these words have remained and are being used as names, in different ways depending on the place. Here are their usage and their meanings.  
  
**Elympios - Middle Names**  
In Elympios, they are used as middle names. Often, parents choose the middle name according to its meaning and what they wish for their child’s future.  
**Rashugal - The Six Houses**  
A trace of these words can be found in the initial employed in the names of members of the six nobles houses of Rashugal. They can also be found in some place names, especially those related to the Six Houses.  
**Auj Oule - Tribes**  
In Auj Oule, the tribe names come from these words.  
  
Aktau = indomitable (ex: Aktau tribe)  
Cheagle = invincible (ex: Cheagle tribe)  
Ghita = familial love (ex: Derrick Ghita Mathis)  
Il = strong will (ex: Nachtigal I. Fan [Nachtigal Fenn]), Claudia Il Kresnik; Il Fan [Fennmont])  
Jade = wise blade (ex: Rowen J. Ilbert [Rowen Ilbert])  
Kalakh = generosity, charity, love for mankind (ex: Drossel K. Shal [Driselle Sharil], Crane K. Shal [Cline Sharil]; Kalakh Shal [Sharilton])  
Karcsi = to stand one’s ground, to see a project to the end (ex: Bisley Karcsi Bakur)  
Kitarl = free like the wind (ex: Ortega Kitarl, Yurgen Kitarl; Kitarl tribe)  
Lalla = loving smile (ex: Nadia L. Travis, Lara Lalla Travis)  
Luw = meaning unknown (ex: Vera Luw Laicy)  
Long Dau = guide; path of light (ex: Li Ying Long Dau; Long Dau tribe)  
Mel = hope (ex: Elle Mel Marta, Lara Mel Marta)  
Orta = shadow; one who does not betray (ex: Marcus Orta Kresnik)  
Outway = eternal flame (ex: Arst Outway, Karla Outway; Outway tribe)  
Vint = gentle, honest, docile (ex: Alfred Vint Svent)  
Wi = determination, resolve (ex: Cornelia Wi Kresnik)  
Will = the right choice; strong will and determination (ex: Ludger Will Kresnik, Julius Will Kresnik)  
Yul = supporter (ex: Gillandor Yul Svent)  
Zek = meaning unknown (ex: Rideaux Zek Rugievit)  
  
Other Meaningful Names:  
  
Gaius = “he who pulls the world behind him”  
Li Ying = “reincarnation”  
Wingul = “wing”  
Jiao = “horn”  
Presa = “fang”  
Agria = “stinger”  
  
**Naming Themes**  
  
In Rashugal, siblings are often given names that follow a particular theme. For example:  
  
\- House Fan [Fenn] members are named after birds: King Milan (kite) named his sons Adler (eagle), Falco (falcon) and Nachtigal (nightingale).  
  
\- Same for House Shal [Sharil], with Crane and Drossel [Driselle] (thrush).  
  
\- Fernand L. Travis' legitimate children are named after archaeological classifications: Aurignac (Aurigniacian), Gravett (Gravettian), Celedonio (Caledonian) and Magdalena (Magdalenian).  
  
**Saint of the Week**  
  
In Rieze Maxia, every week is associated with a priestess, and some people name their children after the priestess of the child's birth week. Only one is known - Julia, the priestess of Pluvia Rubra, whom Presa (Jill) is named after. A number of NPC also have a variation of the name: Julius, Julia, Julio, July...  
  
**Rashugal Houses and Auj Oule Tribes**  
  
The Six Houses of Rashugal are said to be descended from Kresnik the Sage's six disciples. The Houses' names are Fan [Fenn], Shal [Sharil], Ilbert, Travis, Zmey [Zumay] and Banya.  
  
Another big noble house is House Dragan, though it is not part of the six.  
  
According to legends, the seven most powerful tribes of Auj Oule are descended from the children of Kresnik the Sage. Only three of these tribes are known, however: Long Dau, Kitarl and Sarakhs.  
  
In addition, Auj Oule is home to about a hundred of smaller tribes, which used to depend on the Seven before King Gaius took over and changed the system. Some of these are known: Outway, Aktau, Cheagle.  
  
**Code Names**  
  
The Aktau tribe put together a spy organization called the Rats. Its known members all have code names based on cat-like mammals: Mink, Cat [Katte], Lynx.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: Tales of Xillia 2 Official World Guidance Book p.56, 162, 166; Tales of Xillia Fan's Bible p. 202; Tales of Xillia Anthology Drama CD vol.1.


End file.
